The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo and 2011 Re-cap (2513)
"The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo and 2011 Re-cap" is the first episode of the second season of film review web series Half in the Bag, and 22nd episode in the series overall. The episode aired January 8, 2012 on Blip. In this episode, Mike and Jay return to Mr. Plinkett's house and find him dead. After reviving him, the duo discuss movies they saw in 2011. Plot Upon arriving at the house, Mike and Jay discover Mr. Plinkett has died. After attempting mouth-to-mouth resuscitation to no avail, Mike suggests performing ass-to-mouth resuscitation, which successfully restores Plinkett to life. After his brush with death, Plinkett decides to write his memoirs before it is too late. The duo look on as he suffers an unexpected heart attack. Alternate Opening In the Machinima release, the episode omits Mike and Jay's new lifesaving technique and Mr. Plinkett returns to life without any assistance from the duo. Summary and Review ''The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo'' Overview | Rating2 = | information1 = 0 | information2 = 0 | metacritic = 71/100 | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/the-girl-with-the-dragon-tattoo-2011 | rottentomatoes = 86/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/the_girl_with_the_dragon_tattoo/ }} | information1 = 0 | information2 = 0 | metacritic = 75/100 | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/the-muppets | rottentomatoes = 96/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/the_muppets/ }} | Rating2 = N/A | information1 = 0 | information2 = 0 | metacritic = 84/100 | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/the-descendants | rottentomatoes = 89/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/the_descendants_2011/ }} | Rating2 = | information1 = 0 | information2 = 0 | metacritic = 72/100 | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/super-8 | rottentomatoes = 82/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/super_8/ }} | Rating2 = | information1 = 0 | information2 = 0 | metacritic = 80/100 | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/melancholia | rottentomatoes = 79/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/melancholia-2008/ }} | Rating2 = N/A | information1 = 1 | information2 = 0 | OC-Rating1 = | OC-Rating2 = | metacritic = 73/100 | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/mission-impossible---ghost-protocol | rottentomatoes = 93/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/mission_impossible_ghost_protocol/ }} | Rating2 = N/A | information1 = 0 | information2 = 0 | metacritic = 63/100 | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/friends-with-benefits | rottentomatoes = 70/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/friends_with_benefits/ }} | Rating2 = | information1 = 0 | information2 = 0 | metacritic = 75/100 | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/bridesmaids | rottentomatoes = 90/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/bridesmaids_2011/ }} | information1 = 0 | information2 = 0 | metacritic = 70/100 | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/the-curious-case-of-benjamin-button | rottentomatoes = 72/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/curious_case_of_benjamin_button }} | Rating2 = | information1 = 0 | information2 = 0 | metacritic = 95/100 | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/the-social-network | rottentomatoes = 96/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/the-social-network/ }} |} Appearances * Mike Stoklasa as Mike, Plinkett voiceover * Jay Bauman as Jay * Rich Evans as Harry S. Plinkett Production The episode was shot and edited between December 20, 2011 and January 8, 2012. The episode first aired January 8, 2012 on Blip and a truncated episode featuring only the "2011 Re-cap" with an alternate opening sequence aired January 17, 2012 on Machinima. Plinkett Introduction * Why the f*** are you watching this? Sources # The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo. Dir. David Fincher. Columbia Pictures, 2011. Film. # The Muppets. Dir. James Bobin. Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, 2011. Film. # The Descendants. Dir. Alexander Payne. Fox Searchlight Pictures, 2011. Film. # Super 8. Dir. J. J. Abrams. Paramount Pictures, 2011. Film. # Melancholia. Dir. Lars von Trier. Magnolia Pictures, 2011. Film. # Mission: Impossible – Ghost Protocol. Dir. Brad Bird. Paramount Pictures, 2011. Film. # Friends with Benefits. Dir. Will Gluck. Screen Gems, 2011. Film. # Bridesmaids. Dir. Paul Feig. Universal Pictures, 2011. Film. # The Curious Case of Benjamin Button. Dir. David Fincher. Paramount Pictures, 2008. Film. # The Social Network. Dir. David Fincher. Columbia Pictures, 2010. Film. References ;Citations ;Works cited * "'Jack Reacher' and 'Cirque du Soleil: Worlds Away'". Dir. Benjamin Berman. Perf. Tim Heidecker, Gregg Turkington. On Cinema at the Cinema. December 21, 2012. Accessed August 24, 2016. . External Links * "Half in the Bag: The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo and 2011 Re-cap" on RedLetterMedia * "Half in the Bag: 2011 Re-cap" on Machinima * "Half in the Bag Episode 22: The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo and 2011 Re-Cap" on YouTube Category:Half in the Bag Category:Half in the Bag (season 2) episodes